


Release

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Not to Take Away [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Dom James Copley, Domme Nile Freeman, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: "James is going to faint when he sees you in these trousers." Nile carefully ties his tie and kisses him softly. "You look so handsome, baby."Booker has never been this aroused in his life. He's going to go on his first solo date with James tonight, and they've been spinning him up all week.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley/Nile Freeman
Series: Not to Take Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961671
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: non-derogatory use of the word cunt, in case that squicks you.  
> Booker, Nile, and Copley are in an established triad relationship, but this is Booker and James' first solo date since the sex started.

"James is going to faint when he sees you in these trousers." Nile carefully ties his tie and kisses him softly. "You look so handsome, baby."

Booker has never been this aroused in his life. He's going to go on his first solo date with James tonight, and they've been spinning him up all week. Nile spent most of the week teasing him. Any time they weren't working was spent with something in his ass and his mouth full of a gag or her fingers or smothered in her cunt and Booker is dying.

"You can't even see the cage like this." Nile stands behind him so he can see himself in the mirror. "As long as you stay quiet, no one will know you have a plug in your ass and a cage on your poor cock."

Booker looks at himself, at the color high in his cheeks and the tops of his ears. She's kept him caged all week, and James keeps sending teasing text messages and calling while Nile fucks him.

"I want him so much," Booker whispers. "I've been good."

"You have." Nile kisses his cheek. "He should be here soon. I'll walk you out."

James is leaning on the hood of his Alfa Romeo when they walk out, sophisticated and gorgeous in a trim black suit. Booker's knees go weak, but Nile hauls him out to the curb.

"Hi, baby." Nile kisses James, slipping a silver chain with a key into his pocket. "I told him to be good."

"He's always good." James kisses Nile one more time and steps back. He holds his arms out to Booker, and Booker rushes into them for a kiss. "Hey, sweetheart, shh. We've got all weekend. Breathe for me."

Booker forgot how.

….

Booker has to survive dinner with a plug in his ass and James looking _like that_ in a suit. Thanks to the cage, he can't get hard, but, god, is his cock trying. James keeps looking at him with those warm, loving eyes, and Booker is wrapped up in both his love for this man and his gnawing desire to get fucking railed.

James knows exactly what he's doing, the bastard. Somewhere between salad and dessert, he starts fidgeting with the key in full view of Booker, the chain Nile wears it on woven around his fingers as he talks. Booker is trying to listen, trying to be a good boyfriend and focus on his partner's story. But instead his eyes are locked on that little key that promises so much.

Nile (9:20) I hope your date is going well, my loves. I would like pictures, if you can manage them.

James smirks at Booker over his water glass, and Booker whimpers audibly before he can stop himself.

"Problem, love?"

"I'm fine." Booker struggles to hold still, to keep from grinding against the plug in his ass. "Impatient, is all."

The waiter brings the check, and James hands her a card.

"Could we get a box, please? It appears my date was not as hungry as we anticipated," James says smoothly. Booker somehow blushes even harder.

The waiter comes back with the slip to sign and a box. Booker packs his leftovers with shaking hands as James signs the check.

"Can we go, please?" Booker finally manages to ask.

"Of course, my love." James wraps his arm around Booker's waist to keep him steady on the way out to the car.

Booker finds himself pinned to the passenger door, a wall of warmth shielding him from view.

"Do you know what you look like when you eat tiramisu?" James asks, pressing kisses to Booker's neck. "You look like a whore, fellating the goddamn spoon. I should punish you for playing the harlot where the whole restaurant could see you."

James shoves one of his legs between Booker's, his thigh pressing into the cage.

"M'sorry," Booker gasps. "I was trying to be good."

"You can't help being a little slut, can you? You want a dick in your mouth or a cunt in your face so badly."

If Booker could come, he would. Instead he just writhes against the car, canting his hips until he feels James' cock hard in his trousers.

"Take me home," Booker pleads. "I want you, James. Please take me home."

The entire ride back to James' house is spent with James' hand on Booker's thigh, his pinky skimming along the edge of Booker's cock cage. Booker is vibrating with anticipation, and the car can't go fast enough for his liking.

…

James all but hauls him bodily inside and up the stairs. Booker is starting to drop, knowing he's home and he's safe and James will take care of him.

Somehow, Booker makes it into the bedroom. He drops to his knees the moment James lets him go.

"Please, I've been good, I've been good, please." Booker crawls forward until he can put his hands on James' thighs.

James tips his chin up with a finger. "Please what, Sébastien? Use your words, my love."

"Please, may I touch you?" Booker presses his face to James' crotch before he can answer. "I want to see you, taste you, _please_."

"Fuck. Go ahead, baby."

James sheds his suit jacket and undoes his tie while Booker unzips his trousers and frees James' beautiful cock. Booker kisses the head, making out with James' erection before he finally takes it into his mouth.

The salt-skin-heat of James in his mouth is more delicious than any fancy dinner. Booker swallows James down, eyes fluttering shut as he drifts. James tugs at his hair to pull him off when he's hardened completely in Booker's mouth.

"I'd like to kiss you, love. Can I help you to the bed?"

Booker nods fervently, whining in the back of his throat as James manhandles him onto the massive bed. James sheds his shirt and shoes before joining Booker on the bed, leaving him in a very distracting tank-top and open trousers.

"Hi, baby." James kisses him, and Booker fucking melts.

Booker wraps his arms around James and holds him tight, spreading his legs as much as he can in these goddamn trousers.

"Love you," he gasps, "fuck. Missed you, wanted this, wanted to hold you."

Parts of it are coming out in French, but Booker knows James doesn't mind. He's fluent in both French and Booker's desperation.

"You have me, Bas. I'm right here." James smooths his hair out of his face.

"Not close enough, too many clothes."

James helps get Booker out of his clothes, carefully, reverently, too goddamn slowly. It's all worth it when Booker hears his breath hitch as pale pink lace over a stark silver cage becomes visible.

"Booker, Jesus." James pulls out his phone and takes pictures. Nile is going to love seeing Booker half-debauched on his navy duvet. "You look so pretty, baby. Fuck."

James gets Booker undressed and stands just long enough to shed the last of his own clothes. When he crawls back into bed, Booker can feel James against every inch of his body.

"God, I love you," Booker whispers as he spreads his legs.

"Such a pretty slut for me," James says fondly. He slides a hand between Booker's legs to press at his plug. "Have you been a good boy?" Booker whines and nods furiously.

"Which do you want more, my cock in your hole or your poor little dick free?"

Booker clings to him, rolling his hips against the bed and grinding on the plug.

"I don't know. I don't know, I want both. James, please, I want both."

James rubs a fingertip along Booker's cock, teasing the skin that's visible through the bars.

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"A week, sir. I've been waiting a week." James teases Booker's cockhead, his too-sensitive skin, and his fingertips come away wet with Booker's need. He slides his fingers into Booker's mouth.

Booker sucks eagerly, and James groans.

"My poor, pretty boy. You're being so sweet, and Nile has been so mean to you." James pulls his fingers out, and Booker whines. "Shh. Enough of that. Do you want me like this or on your stomach, beloved?"

Booker runs through scenarios, each hotter than the last. "Can you... would you please fuck me on my knees? With my hands behind my back?"

"I think I can make that happen."

James gets him settled, chest to the bed, ass in the air. He gives Booker his tie to hold on to behind his back, a subtle self-bondage. "I want you to hold that for me, baby. Don't let go."

Booker nods into the duvet. "I'll be good. James, fuck me, please, I've been waiting forever. Since even before we got together, I've wanted your cock in my poor empty hole, James, please."

Because James is a mere human and not a paragon of patience, he's quick to remove Booker's plug. Booker shivers when his hole is exposed for the first time in hours.

"Condom or no condom, baby?" James asks, working some more lube into Booker's reddened hole. Even advanced healing can't fight hours with a plug.

"No condom," Booker insists. "I want you to come in me and send Nile pictures."

"You have the best ideas, Bas." James slicks himself quickly. Booker can hear his hand flying over his cock. "You ready for me, baby?"

"Yes, I've been ready for ages." Booker throws his hips back, begging, "please, James, I want you. I want your cock. {lease fuck me, I've been good, sir, please."

So James presses the head of his cock against Booker's hole and groans when he breaches him almost instantly. Booker whimpers, struggling not to urge James to go faster.

James takes several deep breaths and slowly, slowly sinks the rest of the way. Booker is losing his mind. It's been over a hundred years since he had a real cock in his ass, and dildos just don't give the same effect.

Booker is so turned on it hurts, his cock trying to harden, failing, and trying again. The body-warm metal pinches his skin. He wouldn't trade this moment for all the orgasms in the world. James pulls out, still too slow, and gently pushes back in.

"Fuck me, James, please." Booker rubs his face on the duvet to ground himself. "And... and if I've been good, maybe... please take off my cage?"

The world spins as James hauls Booker up to his chest, exposing his caged cock. James pulls Nile's necklace off of the bedside table, and Booker's cock twitches in its confines.

"You can come whenever you want once I unlock you," James rumbles into Booker's ear. "Just be aware that I'm not going to stop fucking you until I'm content or you safe word. Understood?"

"I understand," Booker says, his eyes on James' hands. James carefully unlocks the tiny silver lock holding the cage in place and eases the cage off. "Try and relax, so I don't hurt you."

The feeling of James gently removing the anchoring ring, careful not to pinch his balls or his insanely sensitive cock, is mind-blowing after a week in the cage.

Once the cage is off, Booker gets so hard so fast that he's dizzy. He slumps back down onto his chest, clutching James' tie to keep his hands in place like a good boy.

"I'm not gonna last," he warns as James nudges his needy prostate. "Please!"

"You can come whenever you want," James reminds him. "I know you just need a cock in your slutty hole to make you happy, huh?"

James picks up the pace, until his hips are slapping against Booker's ass with each thrust. Booker comes with a strangled gasp, a full week of denied orgasms hitting him like a freight train.

When the world stops spinning, James is somehow still fucking him, his hands on either side of Booker's head as he pounds into him.

"So fucking good for me," he groans. "Fucking gorgeous, feel so good, fuck."

Booker has the presence of mind to clench down on him, even as the aftershocks rocket through him.

When James comes, he grips Booker's hips hard enough to leave bruises (that will be gone in minutes). Booker fumbles for a phone to get a blurry picture before they fade.

…

Somehow, James manages to get them both horizontal on the bed, Booker curled up in his arms as the little spoon. James curls a possessive hand around Booker's soft cock, and Booker whines. He can't decide which way to twitch, into or away from the stimulation.

"You've been so good for me, baby. You wanna call Nile?"

Booker grabs his phone from between the pillows (when did it get there?). Nile answers the FaceTime immediately, her flushed face and panting giving away what she'd been doing.

"Hey, baby, hey honey. How did the date go?"

"So good," Booker says, still a little spacey. "Feels so good, Nile."

"Did you take care of our boy, James?" Nile's breath hitches, and the video shakes.

"I did. He was very good tonight. You should be proud."

"I am proud. And I love all these pictures you sent me." Nile moans, unable to keep up the pretense.

"You should come for us, Nile," James says, his voice sex-rough, his accent thick. "You've been so nice, taking care of our boy, and letting me have him for the night. You should come."

Its what Nile needed, her face screwing up in the tell-tale way, her moan crackly over the shitty phone speakers.

"That's so good, Nile, fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous," Booker rasps.

"Fuck," Nile says finally, relaxing into her pillow. "I needed that."

Booker smiles fondly. "You deserve all the orgasms."

"Okay, baby, I'm going to let you enjoy your evening with our boyfriend," Nile says.

"I can hear you, you know," James says, smiling fondly.

"I love you both," Nile says. "Good night, my loves."

"Good night, Nile," they chorus.

Eventually, James gets up and returns with a washcloth. He takes a few last pictures before removing the evidence of their evening from Booker's skin.

"I love you," James says, tucking Booker into bed.

"I love you too," Booker replies, sleepy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved DragonflyDreams, co-captain of the good ship Book of Names.
> 
> Find my non-porn writing at [rileywrites on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/works) and my writing-exclusive blog at [rileywrites on tumblr](https://rileywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
